virtualfamilykingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sand Castle Contest 2010
VFK Sandcastle Competition Like sand through the hourglass, so are the Sandcastles on our beaches! With the ultimate Sandcastle collection, beach rooms and more, it is time to build the ultra Sandcastle! Rooms can be entered in the Sandcastle Competition anytime between now and Saturday, August 7th, 2010 at 9:00 pm (pacific time). The competition is hot, and so is the sand, so put on your sunscreen and build the Sandcastle of your dreams! Please read and follow all directions before submitting your entry. 1. To register for the contest, you need to go to the room you want to enter. Click on the "I" button for your room, and then click "enter contest." The competition entry form will be displayed. Then, just fill out the entry form to submit your room in the competition. Your room will not be affected or cleared by entering the competition. 2. You may enter one room per character. The deadline for entering is 9:00 P.M. Pacific Time (Midnight Eastern Time), Saturday, August 7th, 2010. 3. In the Sandcastle Room Contest having others help you with your room is okay. 4. You may enter any type of room for the Sandcastle Competition. Including rides is okay, as long as they do not exit the entry room. All teleporters must not exit to another room. 5. Rooms in the competition will be locked one hour before judging starts. The top 5 places in our Sandcastle Competition will receive: First Place *Gold Room Trophy (with contest inscription) *Gold Medal necklace with VFK embossed in center (wearable) *Seaside Sun Room *Sandcastle Room Package *Sandcastle Room Contest Pin *10,000 credits Second Place *Silver Room Trophy (with contest inscription) *Silver Medal necklace with VFK embossed in center (wearable) *Seaside Sun Room *Sandcastle Room Package *Sandcastle Room Contest Pin *5,000 credits Third Place *Bronze Room Trophy (with contest inscription) *Bronze Medal necklace with VFK embossed in center (wearable) *Seaside Sun Room *Sandcastle Room Package *Sandcastle Room Contest Pin *4,000 credits Fourth Place *Sandcastle Room Package *Sandcastle Room Contest Pin *3,000 credits Fifth Place *Sandcastle Room Package *Sandcastle Room Contest Pin *2,000 credits Create your Dreams in Sand, and may the sands of time be with you! Judging the Judges The Room Judging Pin, Special Furni and 5,000 credits will be awarded to the judges who are within 1 point of the room averages. Judging will be from 9:00 am (pacific time) to 2:00 pm (pacific time) on Sunday August 8th, 2010. Yes, those are the same times as the U.S. Open Sandcastle Competition! Sandcastle Competition - Judging the Judges! The winning judges were all within 1 point of the room averages. Sandcastle Collection - August 3rd, 2010 The ultimate Sandcastle Collection is coming at 5:00 P.M. (Pacific time) 8:00 P.M. (Eastern time)! If you have been building Castles in your mind, now you can create them on the beach and move in! Of course, building Sandcastles requires a beach, and there is also a new "Secluded Beach" which will be available this evening! So, get out your sunscreen, your buckets and pails and head down to the beach to hone your Sandcastle building skills! Remember, there is a Sandcastle competition coming!!! Sandcastle Competition! This coming Sunday, August 8th, 2010 is the 30th Annual U.S. Open Sandcastle Competition! Summer is just not Summer without Sandcastles at the beach! Get ready for a Sandcastle competition and a release of our amazing Sandcastle building items! Watch for more info... coming soon!